2019 Series Promotional Coords
2019 Series Promotional Coords was released April 2019. It features the brands Prism Stone, Sweet Honey, Girl's Yell, Secret Alice, Dolly Waltz, Romance Beat, Universe Queen, Precious Muse, Brandless, Cutie Happiness, DANCE & STREET, Milky Rainbow, Pretty Rhythm and the Dear Crown. It also features brands from PriPara such as Silky Heart, Holic Trick, CoCo Flower, Marionette Mu, Brilliant Prince, Sunny Zoo, Rich Venus, Fantasy Time, Twinkle Ribbon Sweet, Baby Monster and Fortune Party. Coordlist 2019 Series Promotional Coords/Coords Box PriChan Brand Sweet Honey * Fancy Lace Up Coord * Denim Ribbon Teddy Bear Pink Coord * Denim Ribbon Teddy Bear Yellow Coord * Angel Nurse Pink Coord * Happy Cookie Red Coord * Flower Princess Blue Coord * Gingham Heart Blossom Pink Coord * Pastel Tulip Green Coord * Cherry Blossom Princess Pale Blue-Green Coord * Sweet Honey Gold Kiratto Coord * Angel Nurse Red Coord * Halloween Magical Blue Coord * Meow Meow Nurse Green Coord Girl's Yell * School Star Pink Coord * Sailor Cheer Pink Ribbon Coord * Popcorn Shop Red Coord * Cheerleader Red Coord * Circus Pierrot Yellow Coord * Colorful Cooking Kiwi Coord Dolly Waltz * Rabbit Cameo Pink Coord * Lacey Red Coord * Noble Doll Green Coord * Noble Doll Lavender Pants * Rose Garden Coord * Picnic Gingham Yellow Cape Coord * Musicians in the Woods Sunny Coord * Musicians in the Woods Lake Coord * Seashell Yukata Vivid Pink Coord * Seashell Yukata Mint Coord * Retro Stripe Brown Coord Romance Beat * Musician Red Coord * Two-Tone Color Pattern Coord * Rock & Beat Lavender Coord * Punk Cat Blue Coord * Miracle Idol Green Coord * Haunted Vampire Blue Purple Coord Secret Alice * Classy Blue Check Coord * Cool Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord * Gothic Frill Night Green Coord * Stardust Blue Gradient Coord * Wise Girl Brown Coord * Club Stripe Navy Coord * Red × Yellow Check Coord * Summer Maid Black Red Coord * Heartful Valentine White Coord * Circus Ringmaster Blue Coord * Pretty Ribbon Vivid Purple Coord * Romano Artist Beige Coord Universe Queen * Sparkling Fever Blue Coord * Circus Ringmaster Orange Coord * Discotic Love Aqua Coord * Twinkle Star Coord * Miracle Idol Purple Coord * Egyptian Queen Coord Precious Muse * Miracle Idol White Coord * Rose & Lace Green Coord * Shiny Star Black Coord * Elegant Party Purple Coord * Precious Muse Pink Kiratto Coord Cutie Happiness * Flower Party Coord * Easter Cream Rabbit Coord * Loose Fluffy Lovely Lavender Coord * Loose Fluffy Lovely Mint Coord * Loose Fluffy Lovely Black Coord * Clover Fantasy Orange Coord * Clover Fantasy Purple Coord * Good Night Sheep Pink Coord * Good Night Sheep White Coord DANCE & STREET * Groove Danceable Coord * Coolish Blouson Yellow Coord * Coolish Blouson Red Coord * Hip Hop Dance Girly Coord Milky Rainbow * Milky Rainbow Dia Coord Prism Stone (PriChan) * Jewel Pact Coord * Jewel Pact Sky Coord Brandless * Super Cyalume Aroma Another Coord * Brilliant Prince Scarlet Cyalume Coord * Pure Premium Blossom Coord * PrixPri Maid Purple Coord * Symphonia of Mystery Coord * Symphonia of Passion Coord * Mystery WITH Escort Coord * Hatsune Miku Coord * Sumikko Gurashi Pen Pen Ice Cream Dress PriPara Brand Dear Crown (PriChan) * Dear Crown Purple Cyalume Coord Pretty Rhythm (PriChan) * Dancing Queen Lovelin Coord * Lu Seriana Gorgeous Green Coord * Seventh Coord Pop Another Style * Seventh Coord Ethnic Another Style Silky Heart * Super Cyalume Mikan Another Coord Holic Trick * Holic Trick Blue Cyalume Coord CoCo Flower * CoCo Flower Blue Cyalume Coord Marionette Mu * Super Cyalume Gaaruru Another Coord * Little Rose Refreshing Coord Brilliant Prince * Super Cyalume Hibiki Another Coord Sunny Zoo * Sunny Zoo White Cyalume Coord Rich Venus * Dream Cyalume Shuuka Another Coord * Copper Feather Coord Fantasy Time * Team Dream Cyalume Yui Another Coord Twinkle Ribbon Sweet * Super Cyalume NonSugar Another Coord Baby Monster * Baby Monster Pink Cyalume Coord Fortune Party * Fortune Party Purple Cyalume Coord Pasharing Items Girl's Yell * Yellow Heart Bubbles Set Dolly Waltz * Black-Colored Rabbit-san Plush Toy * Golden Forest Trumpet * Big☆Brown Bear Romance Beat * Big☆Green Panda Universe Queen * Twilight Umbrella * Tropical Summer Mango Smoothies DANCE & STREET * Pinky Water Toy Gun Image Gallery Official Arts |-|Toys= 81KqjFjxfYL. SL1266 .jpg|Jewel Idol Challenge Set ~Miracle☆Kiratts~ 144236056.jpg|Yellow Heart Bubbles Set D57f0cbUEAA6kW5.jpg|Jewel Idol Challenge Set ~Meltic StAr~ Screenshot_20190507_133725_com.twitter.android.jpg|Big☆Green Panda Pasharing Item priticketset_03.png|Jewel Idol Challenge Set ~Ring Marry~ Pinky_Water_Gun.jpg|Pinky Water Toy Gun D1DPrOtVsAAgI-A.jpg|PriTicket Pack 1 20190314 173000.jpg|PriTicket Pack 1 D2GV8gaU4AA3B8t.jpg|PriTicket Pack 1 D2uxycDUYAEtKw3.jpg|PriTicket Pack 1 Pritikcetpack_02.png|PriTicket Pack 2 Pritikcetpack_03.png|PriTicket Pack 3 Jewelcode_set.png|Dia & Anju Jewel and Coord Set Priticke-case_01.png|PriTicket Case Prichan-file_01.png|Pri☆Chan File Dia & Miracle☆Kiratts Priticke-bag_01.png|Mirai's PriTicket Bag prichan-file_02.png|Pri☆Chan File Ring Marry Prichan-file 03.png|Pri☆Chan File All Idol kiratto-special.png|Pri☆Chan Kiratto Special File & Coords DX (Deluxe) Set 81yIKbD2W2L._SL1100_.jpg |-|Magazine= Ciao_May_2019.jpg|Ciao Magazine May 2019 D3BrIoFU0AAnxQC.jpg|Ciao Magazine May 2019 D2p-rzlVYAId4xK.jpg|Black-Colored Rabbit-san Plush Toy Pasharing Item D2p-rzlVYAAU48W.jpg|Black-Colored Rabbit-san Plush Toy Pasharing Item Ciao Sept 2019.jpg|Ciao Magazine September 2019 Chao1909i.jpg|Ciao Magazine September 2019 IMG_20190905_124241.jpg|Ciao Magazine September 2019 61TCozioUgL.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 1 March 2019 D3TESeYUYAAAVJf.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 1 March 2019 Jewel_2_June_2019.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 2 June 2019 IMG_20190905_122036.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 2 June 2019 IMG_20190905_122044.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 2 June 2019 IMG_20190905_122503.jpg|Twilight Umbrella Pasharing Item JEWEL_3_ciao_August_2019.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 3 August 2019 IMG_20190905_124125.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 3 August 2019 EAkLv6WU8AAJk3g.jpeg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 3 August 2019 EAkLP4kU8AA5HHM.jpeg|Tropical Summer Mango Smoothies JEWEL4 Magazine.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 4 October 2019 Romano Artist Beige Coord.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 4 October 2019 Golden Forest Trumpet.jpg|Golden Forest Trumpet Pasharing Item JEWEL5 Magazine.jpeg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 5 December 2019 Hip_Hop_Dance_Girly_Coord.png|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Official Fan Book Jewel 5 December 2019 |-|Blu-ray & DVD BOX= IMG 20190326 183940.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan First Season Blu-ray ＆ DVD BOX Vol.3 D Q5a04U4AEZ9el.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan First Season Blu-ray ＆ DVD BOX Vol.4 Second Season Blu-ray ＆ DVD BOX Vol.1.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Second Season Blu-ray ＆ DVD BOX Vol.1 Second Season Blu-ray ＆ DVD BOX Vol.2.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan Second Season Blu-ray ＆ DVD BOX Vol.2 Category:Coordlist Category:Collection Category:Gameplay Category:Anime Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords